


Определённая репутация

by Riddle_TM



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все пейринги "Скайфолла".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Определённая репутация

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [A Certain Reputation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/551319) by yunitsa

**1\. Воскрешение**

\- Не здесь же вам оставаться, - говорит М. Но Бонд знает её и видит, что в последнем взгляде, который она ему уделила, не достаёт решительности.   
\- Я только что восстал из мёртвых, М, - говорит он. - Что же ещё нужно сделать, чтобы заработать место у вас на диване?  
Это задерживает её в дверях.  
\- Для начала - не умирать, - бросает она. - И не рассказывайте мне, что это я приказала стрелять. Можно было обойтись и без приказа.  
\- Вы знали, что я не умер, - констатирует Бонд. Он читал некролог.  
\- Конечно, знала. Я бы никогда не поверила в это, не увидев тело. Рассказы, фотографии, свинцовый гроб... Я бы всё равно не поверила.  
Её голос не дрогнул; лицо наполовину скрыто в тени, между освещённым холлом и тёмной комнатой.  
\- А теперь лучше идите и приносите пользу, раз вернулись.  
Бонд ставит бутылку. Всё перед глазами у него подёрнуто алкогольной дымкой. И риски, и награды - всё превращается в смутные очертания.  
\- Как насчёт вашей кровати? - спрашивает он.  
\- Что? - переспрашивает она - со скоростью выстрела.  
Он делает шаг вперёд, потом ещё один.  
\- Что нужно сделать мертвецу, чтобы получить местечко в вашей постели?  
М изучает его; маленькая и несгибаемая. Она скрывает свои чувства - и уже это её выдаёт.  
Она морщит нос.  
\- Я уже говорила, мистер Бонд. Для начала - принять душ.

**2\. Сильнее шпаги**

Так как штаб-квартира МИ-6 всё ещё на ремонте, они встречаются в кафе неподалёку от Трафальгарской площади. Кафе переполнено офисным планктоном вперемешку с туристами. Он замечает Кью, сидящего в углу с большим жёлтым блокнотом, на столике перед ним остывает латте. Кью рассеянно водит кончиком ручки по губам.  
\- А, вот и вы, - говорит Кью, поправляя очки, когда Бонд садится напротив. Их ноги встречаются под лёгким столиком, и прямоугольный кейс переходит с одной стороны на другую.  
Перечисляя оборудование, находящееся в этом кейсе - универсальный электронный ключ, GPS-трекер, пистолет, - Кью кажется взвинченным и беспокойным. Настолько, что Бонд украдкой оглядывается, проверяя, нет ли за ними слежки.  
Прихватив с собой сумку и пальто, Кью забывает блокнот.  
Ручка привлекает внимание Бонда: блестящая, серебряная, ещё хранящая тепло прикосновений Кью. Бонд вертит её в руках, и на его телефон немедленно с жужжанием приходит сообщение. Номер определяется, но Бонду он незнаком.  
«Осторожнее с этим, 007. Два поворота влево, потом ждать 10 секунд»

Позже, после завершения миссии, он перезванивает по этому номеру.  
\- Это было ближе к двенадцати секундам, - сообщает он.  
\- Неужели? - вздыхает Кью на том конце линии. - Я полагаю, не стоит надеяться, что вы вернёте оборудование...  
\- Я уверен, что ты в состоянии придумать что-нибудь получше, и не вылезая при этом из пижамы.  
\- Несомненно, - откликается Кью. - Но пустая трата...  
Бонд перебивает его, понижая тон, - он играл в эту игру слишком долго, чтобы не понять, что означала эта ручка.  
\- Чем ещё ты занимаешься в своей пижаме, думая обо мне?  
Он видит, как в комнате через дорогу, по адресу, который он с лёгкостью пробил по базе, Кью сглатывает. На нём клетчатая рубашка, он сидит за столом у окна, заставленным кружками. Похож на студента. Потом он смотрит поверх слепящей лампы и видит Бонда.  
Мгновение проходит. Кью медленно садится на место.  
\- Я полагаю, - говорит он восхитительно твёрдым голосом, - что ты мог бы, вообще-то, и зайти.

**3\. Отчёт**

Он качает штангу в тренажёрном зале штаб-квартиры, когда незаметно подходит Таннер с планшетом в руках.  
\- 007.  
Бонд отвечает неразборчивым ворчанием.  
\- У нас ведь так и нет вашего отчёта о... последних событиях.  
\- Думаю, что так.  
Он возвращает штангу на стойку, опускает подрагивающие руки. Уже лучше. Всё ещё не идеально, но лучше.  
\- Мы можем разобраться с этим потом, если хотите.  
\- Не хочу, - Бонд растягивает мышцы, сидя на скамейке. - Это уже становится чем-то вроде традиции.  
Таннер подтягивает себе стул. В костюме и галстуке он выглядит здесь странновато. Его взгляд, кажется, намертво прикован к планшету.  
\- Вы можете предоставить мне полный отчёт о событиях в Шанхае и после?  
Бонд рассказывает ему: убийство Патриса, казино, встреча с Северин. Некоторые подробности последующего путешествия на яхте. Он снимает пропитавшуюся потом футболку, вытирает ею лоб и замечает, что Таннер старается не встречаться с ним взглядом.  
\- И тогда нас взяли в плен. Мне связали руки и привели в комнату, битком набитую компьютерами. Вошёл Сильва.  
\- Дальше? - спрашивает Таннер.  
\- Дальше, - говорит Бонд, - он попытался меня соблазнить.  
Таннер поднимает взгляд, забыв о планшете.  
\- И, э-э... успешно?  
\- Как оказалось, он не очень-то и старался.  
Бонд раздвигает ноги чуть шире; Таннер наблюдает за ним так, как будто должен будет представить доклад о каждом изгибе его тела. Это вызывает чувственную дрожь, которая смывает память о прикосновениях Сильвы к его шее и бёдрам. По правде говоря, Бонд не отказался бы, и неважно, кто будет сверху – до тех пор, пока он контролирует ситуацию.  
\- По некотором размышлении, мистер Таннер - отчёт, пожалуй, действительно может подождать, - говорит он, а затем опускается на колени.

**4\. Кабинетная работа**

Он не стал бы отрицать, что встречи с Ив Манипенни всегда скрашивали необходимость отчитываться после миссий. Иногда они флиртовали через стол; иногда, если позволял график, она затаскивала его в чулан или в архив и тянула его за галстук, пока перед глазами не начинали плыть круги, обхватывая мускулистыми ногами его торс. Ей нравится, как Бонд делает вид, что побаивается её, даже когда она сидит, подтянутая и приличная, за своим аккуратным столом. Потом Ив спрашивает, когда он собирается сделать её честной женщиной.  
Бонд знает, что она шутит. Они всегда честны друг с другом - но не говоря при этом правду.

**5\. Характеристика**

Под конец отчёта Мэллори, не спрашивая, протягивает ему стакан.  
\- Бонд, я бы хотел узнать. Вы и моя предшественница, вы...  
Лицо Бонда каменеет: он весь обращается в гранит, промёрзший насквозь и источающий лишь холод. М дёргает уголком рта.  
\- Вы должны понимать, что заработали определённую репутацию.  
\- Разве? - спрашивает Бонд и сознательно оттаивает до самых кончиков пальцев. Мэллори не мигает и глазом, но неуловимо меняет позу, прислоняясь к столу. - Никто не жаловался.  
\- Как я представляю, в этом и дело.  
Бонд чувствует, что Мэллори забавляет тема разговора, хотя ничто в его лице этого и не выдаёт. Он идёт на просчитанный риск.  
\- В моём безрассудстве - или в моих навыках? - интересуется Бонд и ставит свой стакан на стол М. Он стоит рядом, пока правая ладонь Мэллори не останавливается на его талии, легко и непринуждённо.  
\- Есть вещи, которые мне ещё нужно узнать об этой организации, - говорит М и просит Манипенни отменить все его встречи на ближайший час.


End file.
